Arc of honor
by J233X
Summary: Jaune Arc is the weakest Arc in Remnants known history, after an unknown accident he gets transported into the world of for honor… will Jaune have what it takes to become a true knight or will he allow despair of this world to turn him into a demon. I don't own RWBY or for honor.


**This was one of my many ideas which I think I have the skills to write.**

 **Many people noticed that there simply wasn't a lot of story or lore behind 'for honor' so this acts as a fanfic and at the same time creates a probable world in the games settings.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **I also noticed there aren't many for honor fanfics which could to be changed.**

 **Jaune Arc POV**

My names Jaune Arc when I was a kid I always dreamed of becoming a huntsman my father told me numerous stories of his young days, hell he even said how every Arc aspired to be a hero, practically every Arc male or female from me straight back to my great great something grandfather was considered a hero or was a known huntsman.

Even all of my sisters were successful huntresses and I had 7 of them, even those who didn't yet graduate were successful they had passed their exams into the combat schools with flying colors the only not successful Arc was Alice and that's because she's 9 and to enter a combat school you needed to be 10.

Sadly it seems that all of the talent in the family was passed to the girls as I was terrible at fighting, well in a normal fight I could hold my ground but a fight with a Grimm wasn't considered a normal fight, I failed my exams time and time again until even my very supportive family gave up… the only thing I didn't suck at was strategy and that was because it was easy for me to remember battles.

The reason why I could hold my ground against a bandit or someone was because I was very well built, not a body builder but a healthy diet and a little bit amount of work out made sure to keep me in good shape but in terms of skill with a sword I was… basic at best.

So I was 14 years old in good shape with basic skill in battle, my dreams of becoming a hero or at least a huntsman were practically impossible now, no matter how strong were I to get in the next 3 years I wouldn't be able to match in battle a huntsman or huntress in training.

Even if my family didn't say it they were disappointed in me, we started to grow apart as I started becoming less and less social, I started avoiding them and other people only seeing them for meals or when they needed me to do something.

I wanted to prove myself to them so one day I went further into the forest surrounding my village than I ever went before, if I killed a Grimm even a small one I would no longer be a failure, were I to die then a shame of the Arcs would disappear into history to be forgotten…

As I was walking through the woods I heard something… a growl i immediately took out my sword and held my shield towards where I thought the sound came from, I wasn't disappointed a second later a dark figure jumped and hit my shield with full force.

If I was weaker I would have fallen over and hit the ground with my back, thankfully it seemed like it simply charged at me with full force so it bounced of and jumped back seeing that I won't go down so easily.

I looked into it's red eyes and felt a bit of fear, it was only 2,5 meters tall which meant that it wasn't an elder or a alpha seeing that it was smaller than the bigger Grimm and had a bone mask covering only its face.

It then started slowly walking towards me seeing as its first surprise attack failed to throw me on the ground marking me probably as a possible threat we waited for what seemed like minutes though the logical part of my mind told me that the pressure was simply making this seem like longer.

After the brief pause it roared and charged at me again, when it hit me I was in a better position so I didn't slide away from the force when it tried to jump back I took the shield out of the way and slashed my sword at the Beowolves neck, a second later the beasts body fell to the ground and it's head a few feet next to it a second later, then it's body started to disappear like any Grimm does when it dies.

I fell to the ground after realizing that I just survived my first encounter with death, I was laughing after realizing that I killed my first Grimm alone though I felt like I was forgetting something…

Suddenly I heard more growls when I looked up my heart stopped there in front of me stood 8 more beowolves and a alpha beowolve i quickly got up and raised my shield and sword as fast as possible I was afraid very afraid, afraid of death I realized that if I died I would never see my family again.

I was ready to fight the Grimm with all my strength when suddenly there was a bright flash and darkness took me…

 **Time skip**

When I awoke I immediately grabbed my sword and quickly got into a combat stance then I stood there for a few seconds and realized that there aren't any Grimm around "weird" I muttered to myself when I looked around I saw that the trees were different taller and greener too.

I noticed they were a bit different, I quickly looked to the ground and found a my shield when I picked I up I jumped away there on the floor was a beowolve.

I got into a basic stance and waited it didn't move something was fishy for me a when Grimm die they're bodies disappear into thin air so it definitely was alive.

After waiting a few moments I came closer and poked it with my sword, it still didn't move I thought 'fuck it' and kicked it in the ass… it still didn't move well that's weird a dead Grimm that didn't disappear…

Before I could think of anything else I heard a scream, I quickly ran towards the source of it, after a few seconds of running I got on a road, on it stood a caravan dead men littered the ground with blood pooling around them next to the caravan I saw a woman hiding a girl behind her when armed men were starting to surrounding them, even from here I could see tears coming out of her eyes and her body shaking with fear.

I let out a battle cry and charged my sudden appearance spooking them and making them jump away, I quickly positioned myself in between the armed bandits and the unarmed women.

Bandit1:"you got a death wish boy".

Bandit2:"look at his shiny armor" at this his voice became somehow more sinister "I wonder how much gold will it sell for on the market".

Suddenly one of them charged me I blocked the attack and hit him in the face with the handle of Crocea Mors knocking him away.

Then suddenly another sneaked up on me and hit me in the back using a two handed axe, thankfully my armor survived the hit though it made a hole and I quickly turned around and bashed him with my shield as it was closer, knocking him out.

When nobody else came out I thought everything was okay and I was about to lower my shield and talk to the women, when a man came out he had black hair and green eyes and a scar running down his nose, he wore leather armor compared to the other mens normal clothes.

Bandit3:"well well well what do we have here" said a the new arrival with a easy going smile "it looks like a man is training to become a Warden" then his smile took a nasty turn "let's see how good training you have" at this he charged me with a sword.

I barely moved my shield to intercept the hit when he suddenly stopped his attack and kicked me in the shin making me fall on one knee, thankfully I still kept the shield up as his sword landed I really didn't want to see my head decapitated.

When there was a 'clank' he jumped away "well well well it seems that your training did you some good" he sounded almost impressed, I replied with a pained "screw you" remark he had a mean kick.

When I got on my two feet he charged again this time even faster I wasn't able to block and he chipped a piece of my armor, he jumped away again, this was going to be an annoying memory if I survive this but right now my heart is beating fast and adrenaline is pumping to make sure he doesn't kill me with the next strike.

We started trading blows though he dodged all of mine while chirping away small pieces of my armor, we had to have been fighting fo what felt like minutes when he finally got in a lucky punch to my face and I fell over, I was in despair as I noticed that the girls being still in chock didn't run away, the scar nosed man stood atop of me he was about to land the finishing blow on me as I closed my eyes waiting for darkness to claim me once more, then I heard a 'chink' and then I opened my eyes.

The once confident man was now afraid, in front of him stood a armored figure like the knights of old, a long sword that was probably twice as long as my own in front of him blocking the blade that was about to end my life, then he swatted away the sword, and then slashed decapitating the presumable bandit leader.

Blood flew out like from a fountain and then stopped the body fell backwards thankfully otherwise it would have fallen on me, the man the came to the front and gave game me a hand meanwhile me being exposed to so much blood for the first time made me a bit queasy and I passed out.

 **Rex Black POV**

This man jumped to the defense of these villagers even though he was outnumbered and by the way he fought he wasn't strong, he was about the strength of a normal footman, still he was able to protect the innocent and didn't run… he would make a great Warden he already passed the most important test that is to defend a innocent even though your enemy is stronger and faster than you or if the enemy has greater numbers.

Though the clothing he wears is unfamiliar with me maybe he comes from another province they probably have different clothing standards, I wonder why would he travel to Ashfeld, after all this is a rather poor province, even if we have arguably the best elite soldiers in all of the Empire.

Still he passed out from seeing the blood… which is a little weird did he honestly think that he would have beaten those bandits without killing them, but still you can get used to seeing blood.

 **Time skip**

 **Jaune POV**

When I woke up i was thanking what ever god there was that I once again survived, then I noticed something I wasn't in my armor and I was on a bed made of fur?

Then I heard a deep voice say "so you're finally awake" when I looked towards the source I found the heavily armored figure though the helmet was on his knee as he was sitting on a chair his massive two handed sword was next to him laying on his knees under the helmet, the biggest characteristic though was that his armor was all black.

Rex Black:"my name is Rex Black I'm a Warden class elite" at this he stopped talking and was looking at me, I was speechless a real knight was in front of me.

Rex Black:"well since I saw what you did in the forest I decided to give you a proposal, you can become my apprentice" he was looking at me with an unreadable expression for me.

"Why?" I had to just ask why did this man who looked like a war veteran with a scar going down his left eye, would pick me for his apprentice I was always a failure laughed at behind my back sometimes, and he wanted me to be his apprentice?

Rex Black:"well you see I'm a Warden class knight" he sighed at this "the order of Wardens is the most ancient of orders, while there are many other elite classes with their own orders" at this he had a proud smile "the Warden order prided itself that the reason why there are very little of us is because we have oaths to protect the innocent at all costs even if our enemies outnumber us and are stronger" at this he looked up "I see potential in you even though you are as strong as a footman you jumped in to protect those villagers even though the bandits outnumbered you" at this he looked at me with a smile "you showed the greatest and most important of a Warden characteristics, strength and skill can be learned through time and effort but you can only be born with a good heart".

I was speechless a real knight was offering me a apprenticeship… he wanted to teach me he saw potential in me I was happy I gave him a smile and said "I accept your deal".

Rex Black:"well then get up, we have a lot to discuss".

As I got up and started following him he started talking about this place and the 'local people'.

From what I understood I was in another world after I asked him about the Grimm and he said he never heard about them, anyway I'm right now in the province of Ashfeld of the 'New Empire' anyway I learned that the knights took over when the old empire fell and they became protectors of the people they were divided into groups named legions, while the 'Iron legion' was the biggest and most powerful legion in Ashfeld in the Empire there were other legions, for example Rex was the War master of the Night legion.

The legions could fight over the control of the province to some extent so long as they paid tribute to the capital, because of this the provinces that had more than 1 legion were in a little civil war, though there was no civilian massacres if you did that the 'Imperial legion' would pay a visit to your province and divide your land between the rest of the legions in it, the provinces were smaller than the capital because of this and because there are more than 1 legion per province nobody had the strength to rebel against the imperial legion.

The capital province is 10 times the size of the second largest which means that no matter what would happen the imperial legion could destroy anyone breaking the rules of war otherwise known as the rules of honor.

The Night legion came into being when Alexander Black destroyed the biggest Viking tribe in Valkenheim while the Vikings and Knights lived in relative peace that Viking tribe didn't want to abandon their raiding tradition, because of this when Alexander Black defeated them he was given the command of his own legion who's job was to patrol the northern border of Ashfeld as all of the legions that were on that border were decimated, the 'Night legion' they were very serious about their job as protectors of the border to such extent that they completely ignored the usual legion politics they never battled against other knights claiming that their job was to protect the innocent from the barbarians in the north, because of this many of the Wardens in Ashfeld were in the Night legions employ about 35% while there was 8 legions in Ashfeld.

He also explained why the Night legion never tried to invade the Valkenheim basically the last war was a thousand years ago and he didn't want to start the fire that would recreate the Viking fury, the Vikings were known for their brutality and fearlessness in battle some not even wearing armor and simply charging at you and not caring about the pain, also Valkenheim was a frozen shit hole very little crops actually grew there and they mostly ate fish and animals nothing of value was there.

He also explained that there was another ruling faction outside of the Empire called the Samurai they too had an Emperor but they kept to their marshes basically another shit hole but this time the Samurai were masters of castle building making so that taking them over wasn't worth the effort or lives and resources it would take to brake through one.

It doesn't help that the terrain around those fortresses is completely unsuitable for a siege unless you have some kind of advantage.

them out… ha every castle there has a underground passage to transport food to the inside.

the fortress… those castles are build like labyrinths with archers on the walls and choke point after choke point, so unless you care nothing for casualties you won't storm them.

weapons to bombard them… the terrain is unsuitable for most and there where it is possible to place a trebuchet the walls are extra thick.

He explained how the army was divided into two sections the 'footman' and 'elite' sections the footmen were basic soldiers with shields and swords with bowmen mixed in though there were not many of them, the elites were categorized as 'Wardens' , 'Lawbringers' , 'peacekeepers' and 'conquerors' classes the Wardens were armored knights who swore oaths to protect the innocent, the lawbringer wore heavy armor and made sure everyone followed the law the peacekeepers were assassins,saboteurs and spies, and the conquerors were Prisoners who joined the army and became strong enough to be a elite.

They also didn't have Dust neither did they have any guns though they did have a thing called gunpowder which was surprisingly stronger than fire dust still it wasn't available in large amounts so they only used them for grappling hooks to scale walls.

He said that even though the Great War in Ashfeld ended a thousand years ago the metal technology didn't stop improving so the swords and armor were much much stronger than years ago, he also said that's why my armor, sword and shield would be remade with new materials and a better design, he said that whoever made my armor probably wanted me dead since it left so much of my body undefended.

I had then realized the fact that my armor really did leave much of my body unprotected, way more than it was necessary to keep mobility, I was honestly wondering how my family fought the Grimm when well half of them didn't have armor, were they really that good at dodging admittedly I've never seen them fight each other.

After explaining everything it was nightfall and I learned the biggest down point of this world there weren't any real toilets unless you counted one room in a castle where there was a hole that fell directly into the river.

 **Time skip**

The training Rex put me through was brutal he said it best himself "pain is an excellent motivator" he gave me a ton of lessons…

Blocking-I was given a shield and I was to block or deflect his hits in the best way possible, it gave me a good pain tolerance as in the beginning my arm was sore after taking one hit, at the beginning even one hit threw me to the ground.

Dogging-he hit me with a wooden two handed sword and I had to dodge, if I got hit it was very painful also I was supposed to move my body in a position that hurt the least if I knew I would be hit.

Stamina and Strength-I was ordered to wear lawbringer armor and run, at the beginning I simply fell over and I needed help to get the armor off after a few weeks I barely ran a few meters as the hulking mass was so heavy I got a new respect for them they have to be impossibly strong to wear it and fight in it for long periods of time… they say that the strongest Lawbringer in Ashfeld could run for an hour… I refuse to believe that without seeing it with my own 2 eyes… me coming from another world is more believable than the idea that someone can run in that armor for an hour.

I call that bullshit.

Pain tolerance-I had to stand still and make the least sound possible as Rex hit me with the wooden sword over and over again.

Even without sweets or good food after his training everything tasted like heaven on earth, after a few months he added the 'dueling' lesson, in it we both wore the same armor and had swords in sheaths and beat the dog shit out of each other, though I only once beat him… most of the time the duel ended with me laying on the floor gasping for air and thinking about how much my body hurt, I also met a conqueror from the Night legion, we talked and eventually became friends, real friends when he had a problem or i had a problem we talked, it was good to have a outsiders point of view to the argument, even if we never shared our names.

I got the typical Warden armor with the only difference it being white like my old armor and weapons the sword too was white.

Life was good though it might end soon, Rex said that there was a famine in the Valkenheim and that a hungry Viking was a pissed Viking…

 **Time skip**

I stood clad in Warden armor I have finished my training my two handed sword was in my hand I haven't decided the name as Crocea Mors died when I landed in Ashfeld, footmen and my best friend conqueror stood by me, we were given the news that the Vikings would be going through this road towards a settlement, we sent messengers begging for help from the Iron legion but they refused claiming that the people of this town weren't worthy of their defense, I was mad about that they simply didn't want to say that they didn't have enough men… the night legion was stretched thin with tens of us dying all over our territory in the defense of our citizens… this bloody party broke of to make a quick raid on this town.

I couldn't but feel proud of myself as it was about a year since I came to Ashfeld Rex said that I was making leaps in my training said something about me being stronger and being made of stronger material, I guessed that the people in Remnant were simply stronger on their own as that is the only logical answer to my growing strength, these days I can even beat Rex in our duels.

Well his experience is still a humongous obstacle as I was beaten in ways I haven't thought possible.

As I was standing on the road sword in hand waiting my men were standing by me, they looked up to me as I was supposedly the youngest Warden in history and since I didn't lord myself over them they loved me, they say that young Wardens like to show their power and do what they want, so me being 15 and not being a 'dick' was a welcome change for them… they say that even Rex was a 'dick' a few years ago though most of them laugh and drink with him now while remembering the 'good' old days.

Then I heard foots steps, many footsteps the Vikings were coming, reposts suggest about 80 Vikings but since I had 50 men with me 13 of which were elites and those that were footmen were veterans who tussled more than once with bandits and the rare Viking tribe because of this we will most likely be able to hold them off on our own.

Then they came being led by one giant man who's muscles shined in the sunlight… he wore clothes that you could barely called armor… his chest was bare the only place that was armored was his legs and head, I couldn't help but smirk under the helmet only one elite and not only that but his men were tired from running to stop the evacuation.

The barbarian screamed "for Valhalla" and charged at the same time I yelled "for the Empire" and me and my men charged.

And the battle began the two forces clashed, I cut a man in half killing him, I then quickly started making my way towards their leader knowing that if I kill him his men will break, I cut and slashed hit and kicked enemies out of my way slowly but surely I was closing the distance between myself and the man who using a great war hammer was breaking shields and men under its blows.

For the first time I was using my training in real battle, to say it was a weird experience would be an understatement, normal footmen were simply weak and I towered more than a head above them.

Then I got his attention he was standing on top of a decapitated body of the conqueror, my heart stopped I knew we had only one conqueror in my little army, and then rage consumed me I charged at him my great sword held above my head as I tried to cut him in half, when it was about to hit him he dodged, he then tried to hit me with the war hammer but I ducked the weapon it going 5 cm atop of my head.

I then roared, dropped my sword and tackled him throwing him to the ground and making him lose his weapon, then I started beating him over and over again he tried to fight back but in a hand to hand fight where one person is in rage and wearing armor and is atop of the other the other stands no chance the sound stopped when I looked up I saw the Vikings running, the knights simply stood where they are some were sitting after surviving the battle others were cleaning their blades after drawing blood.

But I could tell they were concerned about me it wasn't a secret that the conqueror was my best bud outside of training I spent almost all my time with him, learning the customs of the land and listening to rumors or simply drinking.

We returned to the village victorious the people were mostly evacuated only some of them were still there, as I was looking I saw a brown haired girl in a dress looking up to me.

Girl:"are you a Warden" the admiration shined from her eyes.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the difference between this world and Remnant here a hero was a armored warrior covered in the blood of his enemies, "yes I am" I told her "do you know where a blacksmith is?".

 **Time skip**

I was bored it was a few weeks since the Viking raid and I had nothing to do, damm I miss conqueror now that's he's gone did I realize how much I relied on him to have things to do outside of my training.

 **Knock knock**

"Come in" I yelled to whoever was knocking as i got up from my bed that I was laying on for the past hour wondering what to do with myself.

A man came in I immediately recognized him as a servant.

Servant:"lord Black has requested you for an important meeting" he said without showing any emotion on his face.

"This late at night?" I asked wondering a bit to myself it's obviously not about my training as it ended an hour ago… so it had to be a recent development.

Servant:"the lord said it's a matter of great importance".

So I got up and started walking towards Rex's room, as I was walking in the hallway I couldn't help but admire the portraits of the Black family's history practically everyone in his family was a Viking slayer.

As I entered Rex's room I couldn't help but notice the bottles on the floor…

 **Cliffhanger what happens next well you'll need to wait until I'll write it then reread it 10 times add and take away a few things and hen repeat the process so that the story won't be shit.**

 **So please review what you think of this story idea.**


End file.
